


this now; this us

by rhubsi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Slow Romance, but i'm a WIMP so it gets resolved, haikyuu ended so i'm writing ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhubsi/pseuds/rhubsi
Summary: three moments in the lives of hajime and tooru.after all, love never did come easy to either of them.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	this now; this us

_'o wishful heart / do not scramble for it'_

Several things changed the year Iwaizumi and Oikawa joined the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. Oikawa was thriving; his status as a volleyball team member had catapulted him into popularity. Attention had always looked good on him, he mused, Oikawa really was made to be in the spotlight. But then, of course…

“Oikawa if you don’t come out _right_ now I am _leaving_ you,” Iwaizumi threatened, standing at the doorway of his childhood friend’s home. “I don’t care how long you’re taking to get ready we are going to be _late_.”

There was no response except the noise of cupboards slamming shut, and Iwaizumi fumed. Was it really absolutely necessary for the idiot to blow dry his hair and do his skin routine every morning? Oikawa’s obsession with his face was insane.

Although it wasn’t completely unwarranted, Hajime admitted to himself grudgingly. It was a beautiful face. After all, he’d been enough of an idiot to go ahead and fall in love with it. Not that Oikawa needed to know. He’d probably claim bragging rights and laugh about it endlessly.

“Ah Hajime, you’re still here?” a voice called out from behind him. Oikawa’s father peered into the hallway from the kitchen. “Did you have breakfast? I’m almost done cooking, you should eat something before you go.”

Iwaizumi’s scowl immediately left his face. “I already ate, Uncle, but thank you. And besides,” he cast a murderous glance up the staircase. “We’re running late.”

Oikawa’s father sighed, following his gaze. “He’s a good child, but sometimes, really… I’m glad you’re there with him, Hajime.”

“I’m here!” Oikawa announced from the top of the staircase, face slightly flushed. “I’m here. Iwa-chan, let’s get going. Dad, I’ll see you later.” He sailed out the door, stopping to pick up his lunch, and Hajime followed him with a roll of his eyes.

“One day we’re going to be really late, and then not even your good looks will help you with the teacher.”

“You know that won’t happen, I’m too careful for that,” Oikawa replied easily. “And besides, I need to look good for today, a lot of people will be looking at me.”

Iwaizumi stopped short. “What do you mean?”

Oikawa glanced back at him. “Iwa-chan is so out of touch sometimes. It’s Valentine’s Day! So many proposals and so much chocolate. I can’t afford to look anything but amazing. But not that you’d care to remember. Right, Iwa-chan?” he asked. Prodding. Questioning.

“Oh,” Iwaizumi replied, as they resumed walking. “Of course you’d spend hours getting ready in the morning. And yes, I forgot. Don’t need to rub it in, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa laughed quietly at the insult that had no heat behind it. He hadn’t told a lie, strictly speaking, about what he was up to this morning. Iwaizumi had just made his own conclusions. If Oikawa had spent the morning dreading to go to school today, if he had wished desperately to find some excuse to stay at home, that was an entirely private matter.

Oikawa’s brows pulled together as they walked in a companionable silence. It had been thrilling, at first, to receive the attention of an endless number of girls. His popularity had come as a surprise to him, quite frankly. But he had loved it.

He hadn’t expected, however, the repercussions that came with it. Sure, he could flirt with one or two girls who caught his interest and go on dates with them. He could even make out with them; that natural skin hunger being answered with warm presses of lips. But to go further than that, to cross that threshold into sex, was not something he could bring himself to do.

Privately, he had no issues with his sexuality. He had accepted it with not much worry or stress, and it had slotted into his growth as a teenager quite well. Maybe it was a bad thing to string along girls when he was gay, he mused, but there was no way he was going to go around dating boys. And besides, the only boy that he was interested in…

“Kusokawa, you’re frowning,” Iwaizumi said, stopping at the gates of their school. “Is that really the face you want to show to your fangirls? I know you have a shitty personality but at least hide it for a while.”

Oikawa shot him a dazzling smile, ruffling his hair as they entered the campus. “Iwa-chan, how rude. I’ve the personality of an angel.”

“Satan was an angel,” Iwaizumi pointed out, and stepped away before Oikawa could open his mouth. “I already see someone coming, so I’ll see you in the lunch break, yeah?”

“Rude, you brute,” Oikawa sulked, but waved as he left.

The day had been exhausting. It was exactly what Oikawa had expected it would be. The random chocolate and proposals hadn’t bothered him too much, but the insistent questions from his more closer female friends had. The not-too-subtle hints at inviting him home, or to a karaoke bar, or even a love hotel – Oikawa almost laughed at that one – had been overwhelming.

There were only so many ways you could politely turn down the thinly veiled question of sex without anyone finding out you’re gay, he thought bitterly. And wasn’t that a tragedy. He stood staring into his locker mindlessly, post-practice soreness making itself known all over his body. Because it was a boys-only room the locker had been left blessedly empty, and he gratefully inhaled the absolutely disgusting scent of deodorant, sweat, and the volleyball court. He moved slowly, unwilling to leave and face the girls who were insistent on talking to him. It was the end of the day, and he was half-afraid they’d kidnap him and take him somewhere.

“Oikawa, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Iwaizumi stood at the doorway. “Everyone’s gone, you’re the last one left. I had to come looking for you.”

Oikawa looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed. “You okay?”

“Yes,” he replied automatically. “Of course. I’m fine. I’m just… tired.”

Iwaizumi looked at him properly, at the exhaustion rolling off him in waves. Despite how popular he was, Oikawa’s social battery was bound to run out at some point.

“You can come over to my house,” he said, and Oikawa looked up at him in surprise. “I’m sure you had to be nice to a lot of girls today, you must have reached your kindness limit for the day. I know you’re secretly an awful person,” he added.

Oikawa’s lips curled into a smile. “You know me so well, Iwa-chan. Maybe you should become my boyfriend, so all those girls won’t bother me anymore.” Almost immediately, his eyes widened like he couldn’t believe what he had just said, and his eyes snapped to Iwaizumi.

Silence enveloped the locker room, and the distant sounds of the school made itself known. Iwaizumi felt the sunlight from the windows become even more brighter, as he looked at his best friend in the face.

He regarded Oikawa’s expression. It was not that of a person confessing their attraction. It was the expression of someone who was tired, exhausted, and looking for a simple way out. The sound of girls laughing and giggling right outside the volleyball court burst through, sharply and suddenly. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, feeling regret crashing around inside of him.

“Lock up when you’re done. I’ll be waiting outside.”

\---

The ride home from their match with Karasuno had been excruciating. Oikawa’s dad had driven him and Iwaizumi back, and a frigid silence had settled in the car. Iwaizumi had stared out of the window the entire time, refusing to meet Oikawa’s gaze. He was secretly glad about that, he had no idea how he’d react if those moss green eyes had met his own.

No one said anything as the three of them entered Oikawa’s house, and his dad watched as the two of them wordlessly went upstairs to his bedroom. Iwaizumi entered first, and Oikawa shut the door behind him, locking it and leaning against it as his strength suddenly left him. He watched Iwaizumi stand in the middle of his room, staring down at the floor.

Oikawa cleared his throat. “Iwa-chan,” he said quietly. “We’ll be fine.”

“I know that,” he replied, letting out a sigh. “It’s- it’s just a volleyball match after all.”

“I know it means more than that to you,” Oikawa said, his voice unintentionally sharp. “Don’t lessen this for yourself. It hurts and that’s okay.”

Iwaizumi started at that, and a dam seemed to break inside of him and he began talking. “Yeah it hurts. Fuck, Oikawa, it hurts. This was meant to be it for us. I’d wanted this victory for us.” His face screwed up, tears shimmering. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly as he paced around.

“How could we loose? How could we let them win? I don’t know what to think,” he said, letting out a dry sob.

Oikawa went to him immediately, pulling him into a rough embrace. “They were also talented, Iwa-chan, you have to remember that. That Chibi-chan and Refreshing-kun and,” he scowled “ _Tobio_ and everyone else. They have something, like what we have,” he spoke into Iwaizumi’s hair, trying not to be acutely aware of Iwaizumi’s fingers curling into his shirt.

“Why weren’t we enough? What kind of an ace am I?” he demanded, and Oikawa felt something in him break. He stood quietly as Iwaizumi cried, feeling hot tears soak through his shirt. Several moments passed, and a silence settled around the room.

Oikawa placed his chin on Iwaizumi’s head. “Feeling better?”

Iwaizumi nodded quietly. “My head hurts,” he replied, voice raspy.

“You should sleep for a bit,” Oikawa said, gently shoving him over to his bed and making him sit. Iwaizumi tugged at him, and Oikawa was surprised enough to go easily. Before he realized it, he found himself lying flat on his back, with Iwa-chan hovering over him on all fours.

“Iwa-chan,” he began, looking up. “What are you doing?”

“I want- I want to kiss you,” Iwaizumi said in a rush. He leaned over, his lips brushing against Oikawa.

Oikawa looked up, his eyes widening and immediately narrowing in suspicion. “Do you really?”

Iwaizumi swallowed, hesitating. He was about to open his mouth when Oikawa flipped them over, and he bore down on Iwaizumi, staring into his wide eyes.

“Be honest,” he pressed. “Do you really want to kiss me?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes filled with tears again and he looked away. “I just want to forget for a bit,” he said tiredly. “Tooru, I want you to make me forget.”

Oikawa watched wordlessly as tears clung to Iwaizumi’s lashes. He felt like he was fragmenting inside, and everything was getting overwhelming.

“You’ll regret it if you let me kiss you now,” he whispered. “Let’s just sleep for a bit, Iwa-chan.”

He tucked Iwaizumi’s body under him, and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head as they both fell into a deep sleep.

\---

In the summer after they graduated high school, Oikawa and Iwaizumi both got accepted into the universities they’d applied for. Going out to celebrate with Makki and Mattsun might have been a bit excessive, but it was a good enough reason as any to meet up again.

Iwaizumi exhaled loudly, leaning back into the chair as he looked up at the ceiling of the bar they were in. Smoke from hundreds of patrons before him had pressed into the ceiling, discoloring it completely. He wouldn’t have minded adding his own up there, but Oikawa always bitched about the smell, and since they were going to be sharing a hotel room for the night he had agreed to put his cigarettes away.

“What are you doing, Iwaizumi, sighing so heavily like that?” Mattsun leaned over across the table, raising his voice so he could be heard above the din. “You hate my company that much?”

Iwaizumi grinned. “If there’s anything I should be complaining about, it’s the fact that you’re barely drunk. We booked hotel rooms just so we didn’t have to sober up before we went home. Don’t tell me,” he paused dramatically. “Do you get weepy when you’re drunk?”

Mattsun rolled his eyes. “All of my money’s going into treating the both of you, so I can barely get drunk myself,” he sneered companionably. “Besides, I’m a lazy drunk at best. You’ll have to drag me back to the room.”

“Makki will do that for you, the both of you are one floor above us and I’m in no mood to figure out elevator buttons while juggling you as well,” Iwaizumi retorted. “And that reminds me,” he looked around the packed bar. “Where are those two? They said they’d be back.”

“Eh, fuck them,” Mattsun said, reaching over and snagging the beer that Iwaizumi was nursing. He took a long sip as he scanned the room. “I’m brilliant company for you, Iwaizumi.”

He shot Mattsun an amused look. “Sure you are. But knowing Oikawa he’s probably hitting on some girl and saying things that he’ll regret in the morning. I need to make sure he isn’t making a fool of himself.”

“Now there’s a rare case of dumbass drunk,” Mattsun muttered into his beer. “Alright, let’s go and look for them. We might as well leave after this anyway, I’ve been walking around all day and might just fall asleep on my feet.”

Locating them had been a bit of a chore, and Iwaizumi and Mattsun had to apologize to the bar owner for their friends who had holed themselves up in the corner making a ruckus. Makki was an emotional drunk and Oikawa was a flirty one. It was not a good combination.

“Fuck,” Mattsun wheezed as he readjusted his grip on Oikawa, who let out a drowsy giggle. “How much does this bastard weigh?”

“Half of that weight is his ego,” Iwaizumi grumbled, having to deal with Makki who had all but passed out. “We should have just taken a cab to the hotel. How much farther?”

“No way, it’s only one block from the bar. We’re almost there, it’s right down this street,” Mattsun insisted, almost falling over as Oikawa launched a barrage of kisses at his face.

“Mattsun let me kiss you!,” Oikawa demanded. “You’ve got a face that’s meant for kissing, I swear.” His next words were muffled as a hand pressed across his mouth.

“Mother of God, what fresh hell is this,” Mattsun hissed. “Iwaizumi, you’re the one sharing a room with this monster anyway. Switch with me.”

There was a temporary pause as they made the transaction.

“Ah Iwa-chan,” Oikawa muttered, pressing his nose into the other’s jacket collar. Iwaizumi tried valiantly not to react, a tremor bolting through his chest. Oikawa’s sudden compliance meant that they managed to reach the hotel without any worries, and after a quick goodbye, Iwaizumi was letting the two of them into their room.

Oikawa sobered after they entered the room, standing aside as he let Iwaizumi close the door behind him. He was uncharacteristically quiet, Iwaizumi noticed, and was about to recommend a quick shower when Oikawa crowded into him from behind.

Iwaizumi flattened his palms against the door so he wouldn’t hit his nose against it. “Oi…kawa?”

He got no reply, and flinched when lips pressed against the nape of his neck. Oikawa lingered there, placing his hands next to Iwaizumi’s own, trapping him in. He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply.

“You smell good.”

Oh god, had the bastard’s voice gotten deeper? The words sent electricity skidding down Iwaizumi’s spine, and he gasped out an exhale as Oikawa pressed up against him, warmth spreading through him at all points.

“We’ve been walking about all day, I probably stink of sweat,” he managed to retort, trying not to think of the way he was trapped in between the taller man’s arms. He tucked his chin into his chest, only belatedly realizing that it gave Oikawa’s lips more place to press against.

Iwaizumi's fingers curled into the door, and were quickly covered with larger, longer ones. He watched their hands together hazily, noticing the shape of Oikawa’s palms and how they seemed to fit almost too perfectly into his own.

“You smell like yourself,” Oikawa murmured, his mouth now moving over to Iwaizumi’s ear. What a way to find out that he had sensitive ears, he though deliriously, trying his best to keep his legs from giving out underneath him. Oikawa turned him around gently, immediately nipping and kissing at Iwaizumi’s jaw.

“Hajime, come to bed with me?”

 _Oh_. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, swallowing. He felt his heart spilling out of his chest, and leaned against the door to brace himself as a smile spread across his face, unseen. He opened his mouth to reply, and Oikawa spoke again.

“It shouldn’t matter to you, right? You’ve done this before.” the murmur was muffled as Oikawa pressed his lips into Iwaizumi’s neck, but the words cut through the air like glass. Iwaizumi froze, staring ahead.

“What?”

“You think I don’t know about all those training camps with those other boys? Anyway,” Oikawa continued, impatiently. “it’s exactly like that. We don’t have to talk about it in the morning. It’s a one time thing.”

Iwaizumi did not hear the terrified desperation leaking into Oikawa’s voice, and Oikawa did not see Iwaizumi’s betrayed expression, and that was all the tragedy.

“So that’s what this is to you?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice frigid like ice. “Just a one night stand?” He placed his hands on Oikawa’s chest, pushing him away.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa asked him, irritation growing. “You’ve had your quick fucks before, Iwaizumi. This won’t be any different. I won’t bring it up in the morning. What are you being so annoying for?”

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Iwaizumi said, walking past Oikawa with disgust in his voice.

It was only later that Oikawa would realize how much of a mistake he had made that night. At the time, though, he was still angry and confused, and reached over to grab the shorter man by the arm. The fist that connected to his nose sobered him up immediately, the white-hot heat blooming across his face. He held his nose in shock, looking at Iwaizumi who still had his arm raised.

“You punched me,” Oikawa said softly.

“Get the fuck out of this room,” Iwaizumi said quietly. “I won’t tell you again.”

He turned without looking at Oikawa, walking to the window and refused to look back. Only when the door slammed shut behind him did Iwaizumi press the heels of his hands into his eyes, letting scalding hot tears spill out. 

In the two weeks that followed, Oikawa operated solely on frustration and bitterness. He had refused to speak to Iwaizumi after that night, and found that it was depressingly easy to do so. Now that they weren’t in school any more, the pair really had no reason to meet up.

Oikawa didn’t even have it in him to contact Makki and Mattsun, who were forced to endure the sudden chasm between their friends that had literally happened overnight. The goodbyes had been short and awkward, and Oikawa proceeded to hole himself up in his room, ignoring calls and texts from his friends. Except, of course, Iwaizumi.

Not like Iwa-chan had bothered to reach out to him anyway, his mind provided snappishly. There had been radio silence from his best friend who seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth.

He fumed in silence for a bit, lying down on the floor of his room and staring up at the ceiling, until he got too tired to be angry and let out an exhale. Had he ruined everything? Was Iwa-chan straight after all? He thought of the disgust that had laced the other man’s voice and flinched.

Oikawa cast his mind back to the night they’d lost to Karasuno, how Iwa-chan had reached out to him, seeking warmth and comfort. He’d had to refuse him then, but it had meant something right? The fact that Iwaizumi had even wanted-

“Fuck this,” he swore loudly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. There was no point in overthinking this. He needed outside assistance.

“And so,” Kuroo drawled, as Kenma shot him a glare, “You wanted to call us for this?”

“I’m paying for your food,” Oikawa pointed out, sitting across from them in the café that they were at. “I think it’s a good price.”

“I’m okay with it,” Kenma shrugged, taking another bite of the apple pie that he’d ordered. Kuroo looked down at him and exhaled noisily. “Well, I guess I’ve got no choice. This is about Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa nodded seriously. “I think I messed up.” He went into detail about their history of push and pull, all the way up to the events from two weeks ago. Aside from a few raised eyebrows and Kuroo’s _tch_ , the pair sat in silence as he spoke. After he was done, Kuroo leaned back, a slight frown on his face.

“What?” Oikawa asked tetchily.

“I just…” Kuroo began, waving his hand as he looked for words. “You two have clearly had a thing for each other since high school. How aren’t you together already?”

Oikawa looked down. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “It just… didn’t happen.”

“It doesn’t seem like either of you were ever in the right mindset at the right time,” Kenma said. “People have to be on the same wavelength for these kinds of things to work out.”

“We _are_ on the same wavelength!” Oikawa said indignantly. “We’re completely in sync!”

Kenma shook his head. “Volleyball is different. You’ve tried to start something when the other was completely unprepared. It wouldn’t have worked out.”

“I thought sex would solve it,” Oikawa said miserably. “I mean – he’s definitely had sex before, right? Why should I be any different? It shouldn’t matter to him.”

Kuroo looked utterly revolted, and was about to open his mouth when Kenma placed a hand on his upper arm with a quick shake of his head.

“You really think Iwaizumi would want to have a one time thing with you? Kuroo asked instead. “I thought you said the man has feelings for you.”

“Well how else am I going to get my point across!” Oikawa exploded. “He knows I like him and yet-”

“He does?” Kenma interrupted.

“He- well of course, I mean it’s obvious right?”

“But did you _tell_ him? Use your words?”

Oikawa stared at him, aghast. “You want me to confess to him? What, are we in grade school?”

“Oikawa, the poor guy has absolutely no reason to believe that you like him. You’ve asked him to be your boyfriend as an exit route and you wanted to have a one night stand with him,” Kuroo sighed. “Not to mention you rejected him the one time he came on to you. Even if you had a good reason,” he continued as Oikawa opened his mouth. “Iwaizumi has no way of knowing.”

The three of them sat in silence for a bit as Oikawa digested that bit of information. Finally, he spoke up.

“You might be correct.”

Kuroo grinned. “Sorry what was that?”

“You’re right,” Oikawa said, and Kuroo was about to ask him to say it again when Kenma planted his elbow into his side.

“Go talk to Iwaizumi,” Kenma said, speaking over the sound of Kuroo wheezing. “I’m sure if you have a proper discussion you’ll be able to sort everything out.”

Oikawa stood in front of the Iwaizumi residence as he steeled himself. He rang the bell and waited, rocking back and forth as his mind began to go into overload. The door opened, and Oikawa prepared to greet Iwaizumi’s mother, who was usually the one answering the bell. Instead, he found himself staring at Iwaizumi himself.

“Where’s your family?” he blurted out.

Iwa-chan looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. “They’re out of town for the week,” he found himself replying automatically. “What-?”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa rushed out. “I like you. I think I’m in love with you. I lied when I told you I wanted a one time thing between us. I want something more permanent. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way but I wanted to let you know. Okay bye,” he finished, almost stumbling over his own words as he began to leave.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, hand shooting out to grab onto him. “I – wait, what… just come inside!” he managed, pulling him inside the house and shutting the door. The two stood in the hallway as Iwaizumi’s thoughts caught up to him. Oikawa shifted his weight awkwardly, this entire situation reminding him of the night in the hotel that now felt like months ago.

“I like you too,” Iwaizumi confessed, so quietly that Oikawa almost didn’t hear him. “I like you too, Oikawa, but god-” he let out a broken laugh. “It never seemed like the right time you know?”

Oikawa’s shoulders drooped as he nodded. “I know.”

“But,” Iwa-chan said hesitantly, looking up at him. “Is now a good time?”

Oikawa nodded. “I want you,” he said firmly, eyes trained on the other’s face. The awe that shone through his eyes was answer enough that Iwa-chan really had no idea of Oikawa’s feelings. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Iwaizumi nodded, and Oikawa pressed his lips against his into a chaste kiss. That was all he had intended for it to be, until Iwaizumi threw his arms around Oikawa’s neck with a sigh of “ _Tooru_.”

Oikawa felt something unravel inside him. His eyes darkened as he crowded Iwa-chan into the wall, drinking in the surprised moan that the other let out. He cradled Iwaizumi’s face with his hands, deepening the kiss as his fingers stroked across his cheekbone and tangling into his hair. Oikawa slotted his thigh between Iwaizumi’s legs, heart racing at how easily he was granted access.

“Tooru- _aah_ -” Iwaizumi groaned. His fingers slipped under the taller man’s shirt, stroking the skin there and dragging his nails lightly across his back. “Tooru, you have to touch me, please.”

“I didn’t know you liked to beg, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed softly. “I should keep that in mind for the future.” But for the time being he acquiesced, and Iwaizumi almost forgot to breath as Oikawa’s fingers brushed against him through his jeans. He gripped on to Oikawa’s shoulders as he unzipped him, trying to orient himself as the bastard continued to lick into his mouth at the same time.

Oikawa’ fingers slipped under Iwa-chan’s waistband, and he bit back a grin as he felt Iwaizumi try not to roll his hips impatiently. Hajime’s skin was overheated, and when he finally gripped the other’s length, Oikawa felt him tremble.

“I’m not going to make it,” Iwaizumi muttered, and Oikawa thrilled at the hazy look in his eyes. He began to stroke him, watching as Hajime fell apart in his arms.

“Oi- _fuck_ , Tooru don’t stop,” he whined, tilting his hips forward. Oikawa picked up the pace, and Iwaizumi spilled into his hand, lips parted and eyes screwed shut.

They stood together for a while, Oikawa waiting for Iwaizumi to get his bearings again. He pressed kisses into spiky hair as the time passed, and finally Iwaizumi spoke.

“I should finish you off too,” he began, and when Oikawa began saying “No you don’t have to if you don’t want-” he revised his strategy. “Let me suck your dick.” That method worked, and Oikawa nodded mutely. Iwaizumi let out a laugh.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs,” he said. He looked up at Tooru, warmth blossoming in his chest.

“After all, we’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from Welcome to Night Vale:  
> “Sleep heavily and know that I am here with you. The past is gone, and cannot harm you anymore. And while the future is fast coming for you, it always flinches first, and settles in as the gentle present. This now, this us, we can cope with that. We can do this together you and I.”
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
